Una Traición inesperada
by Maurox000
Summary: Issei hace un trato con ser misterioso para salvar a sus padres cuando sufre un accidente de niño, años después cuando iba cumplir su promesa con rias aparece de nuevo cobrando su parte del trato ,por el bien de rias y sus chicas las traiciona y las abandonándola ¿rias descubrirá la razon de su traicion? ¿volvera a ser como antes issei? mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos, como verán esta es una nueva historia que siempre quise hacer, ya que siempre usan el mismo tema de que rias traiciona a issei por diferentes motivos, no digo que sean malos, pero igual hay que hacer algo nuevo no creen? pero traigo esta historia, no tengo idea como me salio, solo escribí cada idea que aparecio en mi cabeza**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leerlo,** **disfrútenlo**

 **(PD: si son lo que escuchan música mientra leen, les recomiendo que pongan una música triste en una de esa le da ambiente a la historia)**

* * *

La traición…personas que a veces recurren a este método para sus propios fines. Sueños egoístas que hacen que dejen de lado a las personas más preciadas para alguien y solo son llevados por el odio, la venganza,la codicia o simplemente dejan de lado todas las personas importante para ellos para conseguir mas poder y son consumidos completamente. Nadie puede traicionar alguien sin estos sentimientos o deseos

Pero para issei, tuvo que recorrer este método para proteger a las personas que más ha amado, que lo apoyaron en todo, quienes le brindaron amor para toda la eternidad, tuvo que recurrir este método para que nadie salga herido por su culpa

Muchos se preguntaran ¿a quien podría traicionar? o ¿cuál fue el motivo para que los traicionara?

Para responder la primera pregunta que seguro mucho saben… Rías gremory, la dueña de su corazón, su novia y todas la chicas que estaba locamente enamoradas de issei que era tanto el amor por el que para que no este lejos de ellas decidieron compartirlo y ser el harem del castaño

Pero la segunda pregunta es mas larga de explicar que se les relatare y al final entenderán cual fue el motivo que hizo recurrir a esto. todo empezó cuando issei tenía apenas 11 años…

Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de kuoh muchas las personas intentaban refugiarse para no quedar empapados pero un niño castaño con ropa negra como si viniera de un funeral no le importaba la lluvia ¿la razón? Porque simplemente hace días atrás perdió a sus padres en un accidente por un conductor en estado de ebriedad que gracias a sus padres él se salvó pero no tuvo la misma suerte ellos que fueron atravesado por los vidrios del parabrisas, el hizo todo lo posible para que no murieran que al final no funciono nada dejándolo huérfano y en medio de su caminara miro al cielo nublado y por causa de su sufrimiento grito a todo pulmón

-HARÍA LO QUE SEA CON SOLO DEVOLVERME A MIS PADRES-grito con lagrimas en sus ojos que se mezclaban con la lluvia

- **entonces es un trato-** se escucho una voz tenebrosa y antes de hacer algo fue envuelto por la oscuridad y vio una sombra con ojos rojos intenso que radiaba maldad y una sonrisa macabra mostrando sus colmillos- **escucha niño, voy a devolver la vida a tus padres a cambio que te unas a mi ¿Qué dices?**

-acepto-dijo sin pensarlo y sin medir las consecuencia pero haría lo que sea solo para estar con sus padres

- **bien, cuando llegue el momento vendrás conmigo y mataras a las personas más importante para ti jajajaja**

En un parpadeo todo volvió a la normalidad y noto que estaba en su casa, lo más rápido posible busco a sus padres que estaban conversando en el comedor, el sin pensarlo se abalanzo abrazándolos con lágrimas en sus ojos, ellos no entendían y suponiendo que era un pesadilla dejaron que issei se desahogara y en la mente del castaño paso esas palabras que le dijo la sombra misteriosa

Los años pasaron y el siguió su vida hasta que ingreso a kuoh, al principio todo era normal en su educación aunque nunca se hizo amigo de nadie siempre sentado debajo de un árbol, hasta que un día cierta chica lo invito a salir en una tarde en un puente, el sin poder hacer nada acepto para el buena suerte de él que con el tiempo se volvió pervertido, toda era normal en la cita hasta que termino en un parque donde se revelo que la chica era un ángel caído que tenía la orden de matarlo, el sin poder de hacer algo fue atravesado por una lanza y raynare, el nombre de la ángel caído, se fue dejándolo para que muera lentamente pero algo sucedió, de un círculo mágico salió una chica con el pelo carmesi y sintió como algo entraba dentro de el

Al día siguiente y medio del horario de clases el príncipe de kuoh kiba yuuto fue a buscarlo por orden de la presidenta del club de ocultismo, el acepto y se fue con el rubio, cuando llego a la sala del club vio 3 personas que las conocía perfectamente, la primera era rías gremory que era la onee-sama del instituto kuoh con un cuerpo fabuloso, la que estaba al lado suyo era akeno himejima la segunda onee-sama y que superaba el cuerpo de rías un poco y la última era koneko toujo la mascota de kuoh, las tres miraron al castaño junto con el rubio

La pelirroja le explico todo sobre lo paranormal, después de eso cambio la vida de issei por completo, se enfrentó contra el Ángel caído que lo mato, rescato a una monja Asia argento al ser su único amigo que después se unió al grupo gremory, participo en un rating game contra el prometido de rías que perdió pero gracias al hermano de rías pudo pelear de nuevo con la ayuda de la boosted gear a cambio de su brazo al final gano y rías le dio su primer beso, días después vinieron exorcistas que una de ella era su amiga de infancia, kiba abandono el grupo para vengarse de la espadas, con ayuda de los demás pudo hacer que vuelva con ellos, combatió con un cadre de la facción Grigori, conoció a su contraparte el hakuryuukou o vali, se hizo la primera reunión que involucraban a las tres facciones más poderosas, etc.

(NT: es igual que en la serie)

Todo la vida de issei era un como un sueño, tenía a las mujeres más hermosas en su harem y lo amaban completamente y se estaba convirtiendo en ser muy poderoso que casi rivaliza a los 4 maou, su vida era perfecta pero fue tanto sus buenas experiencias que olvido completamente el trato que hizo hace 7 años

Era un día soleado y en el instituto kuoh se estaba celebrando la graduación de los terceros años, el año pasado se graduaron rías y akeno junto con los demás de su generación ahora eran issei junto con su generación

Horas de aplauso, fiestas y algunos discursos todos estaban saliendo, hoy era un día especial para issei, hoy mismo le pediría matrimonio a rias,

- _primero una cita en alguno restaurant para después ir al parque y allí mismo se lo diré_ -pensó el castaño

Cuando llego a su casa vio que todos sus amigo estaban allí, ellos al verlo fueron a felicitarlo incluso valí estaba presente junto con su grupo, algunos estaban conversando entre si u otros simplemente conversaban con issei. Cuando llego la noche los invitados se estaban retirándose y las chicas decidieron darle sus regalos a issei aunque todas tenían una mirada lujuriosa excepto Irina que si pensaba un poco sobre eso caería, para la mala suerte de ellas issei les dijo que tenía que hablar con rías de algo importante y es posible que lleguen tarde, rías no sabía de qué era pero su duda cambio a una de alegría al ver que tendría una cita con issei, todas las chicas tenían celos sobre la suerte de rías

Ya pasado las horas los dos paseaban en un parque, para rías fue un día maravillosos, cenaron en una restaurant de lujo e issei era atento y amoroso con ella después se fueron a ver una película romántica que le conmovió y al final fueron a pasear en un parque, la luz de luna junto con el césped recién regado haciendo que fuera una escena romántica

-fue una cita maravillosa ise-dijo la pelirroja aferrándose al brazo del castaño mientras que este le sonreía-pero ¿Por qué tan repentino?

-algo importante que quiero decirte rías-le dijo deteniéndose cerca de una fuente, por unos momentos guardo silencio-… ¿sabes una cosa? Jamás pensé que tendría una cita contigo, cuando te veía en el instituto pensé que te casarías un millonario guapo o alguien por el estilo, que tendrías una vida tranquila con él y que serias muy feliz al igual que las demás

-sin embargo estoy junto a ti-le dijo abrazándole con cariño-tu eres lo he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, que siempre me apoyo a pesar de los problemas que nos enfrentamos, si estamos junto nada es imposible, quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad y que seamos felices

-es por eso que quiero proponerte algo-poniendo enfrente de la pelirroja

- _será lo que creo_ _que es-_ pensó saltando internamente de alegría pero por fuera actuaba tranquilamente-¿y que sería?-su felicidad creció cuando el castaño saco de su bolsillo una cajita terciopelo azul, lo que estaba sintiendo no tenía limite, era lo que estaba soñando desde que se enamoró de el

-Rías Gremory ¿quisieras ser…

BOOOUUMMMM

Una gran explosión se escuchó cerca de ellos haciendo que se cubrieran para el desagrado de rías que quería asesinar dolorosamente al individuo que arruino su escena romántica, cuando se despejo todo vieron a un sujeto en medio de un cráter, llevaba consigo una máscara de color negro dejando ver sus ojos que era de un color rojo intenso, llevaba una armadura estilo medieval junto con una capa negra, su presencia era intimidante

- **hyoudou issei, ya llego la hora de pagar tu deuda** -dijo estirando su mano que eran como garras y su voz era tenebrosa

-de que hablas-dijo el castaño poniendo atrás suyo a rías

- **hace 8 años, cumplimos tu deseo y es hora que pagues**

Issei quedo en shock por lo que dijo, recordaba esas palabras " _ **cuando llegue el momento vendrás conmigo y mataras a las personas más importante para ti"**_

 _ **-**_ no es… posible-dijo retrocediendo asustando a la pelirroja

 _ **-**_ que sucede ise-

- _porque tenía que pasar_ _esto, justo cuando le iba pedir matrimonio a rias-_ penso con miedo intentado no imaginar matar a rías y a las demás- _¿qué hago?_

- **al parecer** **esa chica es importante para ti ¿no?-** creando una espada y lanzándola cerca de issei- **entonces es hora que empieces…mátala**

El castaño estaba temblando por dentro, no quería hacerle daño asi que algo se le cruzo por su cabeza y sin dudarlo agarro la espada y miro a rías con frialdad. Rias estaba tan asustada por como lo miraba el castaño que cayó de espalda indefensa, ya que le era imposible dañar al único hombre que ama, hasta que escucho la voz de issei sin emoción

-ella no es nadie para mi-dijo clavando la espada cerca de la pelirroja

- **¿Qué?-**

-dije que ella no es nadie para mi, solo estaba jugando con ella

- **oh, así que ella no es nada para ti ¿cierto?-**

 **-** _perdón rías-penso aguantandose las lagrimas-_ así es, ella es sola una mera herramienta-de repente 8 círculos aparecieron en el cuerpo de issei-y ya no la necesito ya que estaba esperándolos

Rías estaba paralizada, el hombre que amo y que le prometió estar juntos por siempre la veía como una simple… ¿herramienta?, toda esas palabras y promesas que le decía eran acaso ¿mentiras?, de repente un círculo mágico apareció enfrente suyo donde salieron 8 piezas de peón, ella miro con los ojos abiertos a issei

-ise…-susurro estirando la mano, teniendo la esperanza que todo fuera una farsa y que vivirían felices

-no me toques-dijo el castaño sin emoción, lastimándola mas

- **que malos eres hyoudou, ¿no hace unos momentos, le estabas pidiendo matrimonio?-** su tono era de burla

-era para asegurar mi futuro, si me caso con ella toda su herencia seria mía-dijo con arrogancia

 **-y las otras chicas que están en tu casa-** sin notarlo, eso estremeció al castaño y pensó un respuesta

 **-** has visto sus cuerpo, son solo para satisfacer mi lujuria de demonio-dijo con arrogancia

 **-sin duda será interesante trabajar contigo hyoudou issei-** un círculo mágico apareció al lado suyo- **es hora de irnos-** él se paró en medio del circulo esperando al castaño

 **-** ise, por favor…no me dejes-dijo la pelirroja con hilo de voz con lágrimas en sus ojos, agarrando su pantalón

 **-** suéltame-dijo pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso-¡te dije que me sueltes!-el castaño hizo aparecer su boosted gear amenazándola-¡enserio creía que te amaba! ¡Que viviríamos felices los dos! ¡Solo eres un tonta niña mimada que necesitan que la protejan y creyendo fuerte solo por tenerme!-nadie lo sabía (excepto ddraig) pero cada palabra era una punzada en el corazón de issei

 **-** pero te amo ise-dijo llorando por todas esa palabras, estirando su mano para alcanzarlo siendo rechazado por este

 **-** pero yo no-esas últimas palabras dejaron destrozada a la pelirroja

El castaño se paró al lado del sujeto enmascarado y antes de desaparecer le susurro algo a rías que no escucho

- _lo siento rías, ojala que me perdones algún día-_

Rías estaba llorando y golpeando el suelo con fuerza al saber que el hombre que amo era toda una mentira, pero simplemente no podía odiarlo y eso era lo que más le dolía, paso de una cita romántica a toda una tragedia

* * *

 **hasta aqui nomas llego ahora ¿quienes serán esos sujetos? ¿rías sabrá la verdad? ¿como reaccionaran los demas? bueno eso sera para el próximo capitulo y para eso necesito que dejen review para ver como me quedo y pensar si lo sigo o no**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide Maurox000**

 **PD:estoy escribiendo mis otros fics**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos, aquí le traigo el siguiente capitulo es corto porque nunca pensé que esta idea le encantaría a muchos, les agradezco**

 **como pensé que esta idea no seria tan visitada para su primer capitulo no tengo ideas para seguir si alguien quiere ayudarme, sus ideas son bienvenidas**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leerlo,** **disfrútenlo**

* * *

Nos encontramos el parque de kuoh donde se iba realizar el mejor momento de la vida de Rias gremory pero todo quedo eso atrás al escuchar que su amado peón la estaba engañando diciéndole que estaba con ella por su herencia, al escuchar eso su corazón quedo totalmente destrozado. Las minutos pasaron y la pelirroja volvía lo que alguna vez pensó su nido de amor con su peón pero eso quedo atrás, aun si tenía la vaga esperanza que todo era una mentira, que todo volvería a ser como antes aun con sus propios ojos vio a issei diciéndole todo eso quería creer

Estaba tan metía en sus pensamiento que no noto que estaba enfrente la puerta de la mansión y vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas no sabía cuántas horas lloro en el parque

- _que hago ahora…como podre decírselo-_ sin saberlo se le escapa las lágrimas al recordar tan doloroso momento

Al entrar vio que la cocina estaba prendida y al ver quien estaba despierta a esta hora fue revisar para encontrarse con akeno que estaba mirando a un punto de la mesa con un vaso de cafe en sus manos

-akeno?-

-¿Rias?-ella salió de su trance y levanto la mirada-¿qué paso? ¿Dónde está ise-kun?

La pelirroja al escuchar el nombre del castaño no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y aguantaba todo lo posible para que callera las lágrimas sin éxito alguno

¿Qué pasa Rias? ¿Porque lloras?

Rias no pudo soportarlo y lloro en el hombro de la pelinegra que consideraba una hermana

Lo minutos pasaron y Rias paraba lentamente sus llantos, la pelinegra estaba confundida ¿Qué habría pasado para que Rias llorara de esa forma?

-¿dime que sucedió Rias? ¿Dónde se encuentra ise?

-el…no vendrá-susurro pero la pelinegra lo escucho

-¿Cómo que no vendrá Rias? Explícate-dijo tomándole de los hombros y haciendo que lo mire a los ojos

-ise…nos engañó…dijo que nunca nos amó que solo éramos sus herramientas, que no significamos nada para el-

Akeno estaba atónita, su primer amor, su issei, las personas que dijo que las amarías y la protegerías la veía como unas simples herramientas

-dime que no cierto-la pelirroja no contesto-¡dime que no es cierto¡ ¡nuestro ise no puede hacernos eso, él nos ama, yo lo amo¡ ¡el nunca diría eso!

-¡pero lo dijo!-grito con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡él nunca nos amó, estaba con nosotras por nuestros cuerpos, por lo que poseíamos! ¡ISSEI TRAICIONO A TODAS NOSOTRAS!-la pelirroja cayó de rodilla llorando-él nunca nos amó, fuimos enga…

-¡mentira!-grito la pelinegra interrumpiéndola-¡el jamás nos abandonaría! ¡Él lo prometió!

-¿Qué sucede?-las dos miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a todas las residente de las mansión que se despertaron por el escandalo

Rias le cuenta todo lo que paso el parque, todos estaban en shock por lo que acaban de oír

-no… es cierto-dijo asia tapándose la boca llorando

Todos estaban igual, no podían creer que el castaño los estuviera engañando todo este tiempo y antes de hacer algo se escuchó una explosión en la entrada de la mansión

Minutos antes, vemos al castaño viendo la entrada de su casa, su tarea…destruirla. Cuando fue transportado lo que parecía una especia de cueva y el sujeto que lo estaba acompañando lo guio adentro donde vio diferentes ruinas hechas por una especie de metal que iluminaban por las antorchas de alrededor, cuando llego al final de la cueva vio un tipo de sello encima de una grieta donde se filtraba un humo negro

- **aquí lo tengo señor** -el sujeto se arrodillo, issei no entendía nada

-… **es el-** se escuchó una voz tenebrosa, la misma de hace 7 años

- **sí señor, él es hyoudou issei el actual sekiryuutei, el que le prometió trabajar con usted si revivía a sus padres**

 **-…oh lo recuerdo…eres aquel niño**

 **-** que quieres conmigo-dijo hostilmente el castaño

 **-tranquilo chico, no queremos que algo malo pase ¿verdad?-** el humo mostró a todas las chicas de issei

 **-** ¡no te atrevas a hacerle daño!-dijo invocando su sacred gear

 **-yo-** su tono era como burla- **yo no voy hacer nada… tú lo vas hacer**

 **-** ¿Qué?

 **-quiero que destruyas tu casa**

 **-¿** para qué?

 **-si ellas te ven destruir tu casa van a confirmar todo lo que has dicho, no tienes opción hyoudou issei, oh lo haces tú o las mato de la peor forma posible**

El castaño no tenía opción, no quería dañar a las personas que más ha amado en su vida pero si no lo hacia ellas correrían peligro

-…bien-dijo ocultando sus ojos

- **sabia decisión hyoudou issei, pero para asegurarme-** en la cabeza de castaño apareció un círculo mágico color morado, los ojos del castaño dejo su brillo- **con esto estas bajo mi control, ahora ve**

 **-** si señor-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Ahora en la actualidad, todos salieron a ver lo que estaba pasando y vieron como issei volaba con sus alas de dragón y lanzaba dragon shot a la mansión

-¡que estás haciendo ise!-dijo la pelirroja alcanzando su altura con sus alas de demonio-¡detente! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-quiero destruir este maldito lugar- dijo con voz neutral

-pero es tu casa

-era mi casa, hasta que ustedes sucios demonios se fueron a vivir allí-

-pero me prometiste que viviríamos felices por toda la eternidad

El castaño no respondió por esquivar un rayo y vio que provenía de akeno que tenía una mirada de ira que también le salían lágrimas

(NT: busquen en high school dxd born capitulo 4, allí van a encontrar esa mirada)

-¡jamás te perdonare!-dijo lanzando todos los rayos posible

-¡maldito!-la peli azul xenovia ataca con durandal

-¡desgraciado!-la Loli peli platino koneko atacaba con senjutsus

-¡tú no eres ise-kun!-grito la Irina atacando con lanzas de luz

-¡malnacido!- grito rossweisse lanzado magia nórdica

-¡deténganse!

El castaño esquivaba lo más que podía, cada ataque venia de cada lado y en un momento de descuido todas atacaron en sincronía causando una explosión alrededor del castaño

Todas estaban cansada lanzar sus ataques más poderosos cegadas por su se disipo el humo vieron al castaño con el balance breaker sin el casco pero no era el mismo, en vez de esferas verdes eran de color negro y tenía algunas parte moradas

El castaño se giró hacia la dirección de la Rias y apunto con su brazo cargando un dragon shot, la pelirroja no podía moverse por el miedo de su muerte pero cuando fijo su mirada a los ojos del castaño vio que no tenía brillo y vio como salían lágrima de sus ojos

-¡Rias cuidado!-grito akeno apartando a la pelirroja justo a tiempo, ante que el dragon shot salía pasara al lado suyo explotando lo que quedaba de la mansión

Cuando dirigieron su mirada al castaño este ya había desaparecido, todas fueron a ver su líder que tenía una mirada sorprendida

- _lloro…se supone que no le importamos… entonces porque lloro… algo pasa detrás de todo esto estoy segura y no me voy a rendir hasta averiguarlo-_

* * *

 **eso seria todo**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta el 3°capitulo**

* * *

Después del ataque causado por issei destruyendo su casa, el grupo gremory se fueron al inframundo por seguridad ya que no sabían cuando atacaría de nuevo, si tuvo la intención de matar a Rias cualquier cosa podría pasar. Las chicas estaban muy afectadas el hombre que les robo el corazón era un vil traidor y que solamente las quería por sus cuerpo o como juguetes sexuales, la más afectada a excepción de Rias era la propia akeno

- _maldito desgraciado… confié en ti… te di mi amor y tú me pagas traicionándome ¿que hice mal? ¿Que hice para que me traicionaras?-_ eran los pensamiento de akeno mientras lloraba sola en su habitación, después que regreso no quiso hablar con nadie ni siquiera con su padre que vino para apoyarla pero nada y decidieron que la dejaran sola

Sirzechs al enterarse sobre ise y que estuvo a punto de matar a Rias, le falto poco para que mande escuadrones a buscarlo y que lo tacharan como un demonio renegado pero Rias intervino diciendo _que él no era issei y que quizás alguien lo controlaba_ pero nadie le creyó ni su propio hermano así que la insistencia de Rias logro que no tacharan al castaño como demonio renegado pero que una vez capturado seria llevado a prisión no solo por atacar a una heredera si no por el boosted gear que era muy peligroso

En algún lugar desconocido se encontraba el castaño en frente el sello junto con el hombre que se encontró por primera vez

- **bien hyoudou issei ¿hiciste el trabajo que te encomendé?**

 **-** si señor-dijo el castaño sumiso-

 **-bien, lamentablemente no me sirves de mucho… pero tu boosted gear si-**

Ante de hacer algo el sujeto al lado suyo lo noqueo

- **llévatelo y prepara todo la extracción**

 **-si señor-**

Horas después en algún lugar donde parecía un calabozo se encontraba el castaño encadenado que recién despertaba

- _que… paso-_ pensó recordando todo lo que hiso mientras estaba hipnotizado-Rias… debo encontrarla-intenta liberarse pero era imposible

Cuando el castaño intentaba liberar el boosted gear noto como le era imposible hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta y vio como entraba el sujeto con armadura

-que quieres-dijo hostilmente

- **…-** el sujeto no dijo nada solamente tomo al castaño y se llevó hacia donde parecía una mesa hecha de piedra con varios símbolos alrededor

-¡suéltame!-

- **señor está todo listo-** dijo el sujeto

 **-** **bien quiero la boosted gear lo más pronto posible**

 **-si señor**

El castaño con toda fuerza intentaba escapar pero simplemente no podía por las cadenas que por alguna razón hacia tener mucho peso en las manos y pies, el sujeto lo puso arriba de mesa noto como las runas empezaron a brillar

 **-** **empieza-**

El sujeto tomo el brazo del castaño y activo su boosted gear, el castaño no podía hacer nada y vio como un ser espectral aparecía detrás del sujeto, era una especie de humanoide hecha de huesos cubierta con una aura blanca en forma de túnica, tenia como cabeza un cranero rodeado de un fuego negro y tenía en sus manos el brazo de la boosted gear, el castaño sintió un dolor tremendo viniendo de su brazo y recorriendo por todo su cuerpo

(NT: algo asi como shinigami de naruto)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-grito al sentir semejante dolor-¿Qué _… está… pasando?_

 _-_ _ **me están extrayendo…y como la boosted gear está ligada a tu alma…no solo me arrancaran… también extraerán tu alma-**_ dijo ddraig en su mente

 _-que hago… no quiero morir-_

 _-_ _ **hay una forma que te salves…pero es posible que pierdas la memoria**_

 _-…hazlo_

 _-_ _ **pero si lo haces es posible que jamás recuerdes a Rias gremory o las otras chicas**_

 _-ya… sufrieron mucho… por estos sujetos… además… me deben estar odiando… así que es mejor…. que desaparezca de sus vidas -_

 _-_ _ **está bien compañero… fue una placer trabajar contigo-**_ dijo sintiendo cada vez que es arrancado del castaño

 _-lo mismo digo-sintió como todo se volvía borroso_

 _-_ _ **adiós-**_

 _-adiós-lo último que vio el castaño en una esfera verdes que en las manos del ser espectral_

 _ **-**_ **está hecho señor-** dijo viendo la esfera verde donde residía el alma de ddraig

 _ **-**_ **bien, quiero que te deshagas del cuerpo-**

- **hai-**

Horas después el sujeto con armadura estaba cargando el cuerpo "muerto" del castaño y lo tiro en un acantilado

Los días pasaron y ya todo el inframundo, el cielo y el Gregory sabían de la "traición" de issei, no muchos lo creían pero cuando supieron que casi mata a Rias y que esta misma la confirmo, las tres facciones tacharon a issei como peligroso y que si alguien lo viera tenían la misión de contactar a los alto mandos para detenerlo ya que no era secreto que su poder rivalizaba a un demonio de clase alta, serafín o un cadre

Las chicas estaban peor, no salían de sus habitaciones, casi no comían y se la pasaban todo el día llorando. Kiba junto con gasper hacían los trabajos que les encomendaban pero se notaba que igual estaban tristes

-sirzechs-dijo venelana junto con su esposo-tienes que hacer algo, Rias se está poniendo peor y no hablemos de las demás

-no sé qué hacer madre, he intentado hablar con ella pero no quiere ver a nadie ni siquiera a grayfia

-pero debe…

-¡sirzechs-sama!-dijo un soldado entrando con la respiración agitada interrumpiendo a venelana

-que sucede-

-lo… encontramos-

-¿a quién?-dijo lord gremory

-hyoudou issei-la sala se tensó y todos pusieron cara seria

-¿en dónde se encuentra?-pregunto sirzechs

-en un acantilado cerca de las fronteras del inframundo

-bien, quiero que todos se preparen vamos para allá-dijo y el soldado salió corriendo acatando su orden

-que vas hacer sirzechs-dijo el pelirrojo mayor

-no lo sé pero hay que tener precaución y no le digan nada Rias-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Sirzechs junto con un ejército pequeño llegaron al lugar y vieron abajo al castaño tirado pero este estaba pálido y se notaba algunos huesos por la desnutrición

-quiero que lo lleven a prisión y que lo pongan en una celda de alta seguridad

-si señor-algunos entraron al acantilado y notaron como su brazo izquierdo estaba quemado

- _que está pasando, no siento el aura de la boosted gear-_ pensó sirzechs sintiendo el aura de issei que era igual- _al de un humano_

Las horas pasaban y el pelirrojo observaba desde una ventana al castaño que estaba acostado, su brazo que estaba quemado lo curaron pero dejaron algunas cicatrices

-sirzechs-sama-dijo un médico que estaba al pendiente del castaño

-¿que descubrieron?-dijo serio

-como usted sospecho hyoudou issei…volvió a ser un humano

-¿Qué?-

-hicimos algunas investigaciones y no encontramos a la boosted gear o sangre de dragón

-¿algo más?

-sí, cuando quisimos hacer un estudio a su cerebro, notamos que tiene un sello

-¿un sellos?

-sí, pero no cualquiera, investigamos que contienen y resulta tiene sellado su memorias, este sello no lo pudimos romper al parecer necesitamos a alguien que tenga el poder de un dios dragón

-esto se está complicando, ¿sus memorias? Que recuerda

-nada, no recuerda nada, es como si nunca estuvieron allí

-bien, quiero que lo sigan vigilando

-hai sirzechs-sama-dijo el médico antes de retirarse

El pelirrojo entro a la habitación y vio como el castaño despertaba

-¿en…donde… estoy?-

-estas en la cárcel-el castaño giro su cabeza

-¿cárcel? ¿Quién… es… usted?-

-me llamo sirzechs ¿y tu nombre?

-nom…bre-dijo agachando la cabeza-¿Quién…soy?

-no recuerdas nada-

-…-el castaño intentaba recordar algo pero no hubo resultado

- _¿qué demonios paso?_

* * *

 ** _¿muy corto?_ lose pero intentare subir capítulos mas seguidos**

 **si esperaban a que issei sea un tipo de antagonista, lo siento por decepcionarlo, que issei pierda la memoria era mi principal objetivo y ya veré que poderes le doy, y si querían que durara mas el secreto porque los traiciono no quise por que después se vuelve muy pesado**

 **se despide su amigo Maurox000, nos vemos**

 **PD: lean mis otras historias : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón la demora pero aca esta 4° capitulo**

* * *

Después de que sirzechs recibiera la noticia de que el ex sekiryuutei issei hyoudou perdió la memoria por un sello y que nadie pudiera romperlo, ordeno que lo mejor cambiaran de celda y que vaya a una celda que se igual que el de los humanos, ahora era un simple humano sin conocimiento de lo sobrenatural ¿qué daño podría ser?

-hyoudou issei, tenemos que llevarte a otra celda por orden de sirzechs-sama-

El castaño miro hacia la puerta y vio a varios guardias, este tenía una armadura con un extraño símbolo en el pecho y cada uno tenía diferentes armas. Los guardias tomaron sus brazos bruscamente y salieron del lugar

-¡déjenme!-grito el castaño intentando liberarse de los guardias -¡¿quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Porque estoy aquí?!

-para ser un humano tiene demasiada fuerza-dijo el líder de los guardia

Minutos después el castaño se calmó al rendirse de intentar de ser libre ya que los guardias eran mucho para él. Al llegar donde sería la celda de issei lanzaron a este como si fuera nada más que basura, encadenando sus manos detrás de su espalda y uno de sus pies a la pared

-así no podrás escapar-dijo el guardia 1

-es un simple humano, es imposible que escape-decía el guardia 2 lanzándole una patada a la cara-¿sabes? Sin la boosted gear no eres nada

-es verdad-dijo el guardia 3-¿qué tal si nos desquitamos con él?

Los otros sonrieron con malicia acercándose lentamente al castaño que estaba aterrado preguntándose ¿Qué les hizo para que lo golpearan? Por las próximas horas issei sufrió varios golpes o cortes de una espada que traía un guardia

-¡siempre fuiste un héroe con solo estar pocos años en el inframundo!-dijo el guardia 2 golpeándolo en el estómago-¡mientras que uno se mata esforzándose por siglos para que lo reconocieras!-

-¡rodeados de mujeres hermosas!-dijo el guardia 4 dándole un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo

-tuviste la vida fácil chico-dijo el guardia 1 pateándolo en el pecho con mucha fuerza rompiéndoles las costillas y lanzándolo a la pared-pero eso se acabo

El junto con los otros guardias se fueron de la celda riendo con fuerza dejando un bien magullado castaño que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas respirar

-¿Qué… hice… para… merecer… esto?-decía mientras les salía las lágrimas

Durante meses que el castaño estaba en prision recibía frecuentemente golpizas de cientos de guardias que tenían rencor contra él, negándole comida por días o dándole poca porción casi caducada. Los meses de pura tortura hacieron que tenga un trauma hacia los demonios o cualquier tipo de ser ya sea humano, ángeles, ángeles caído, etc. ¿Cómo supo que eran demonios? Los guardia constantemente en sus golpizas hablaban que los Ángeles u otro tipo de sobrenatural siempre decían que era el ser más poderoso junto con los maou antiguos o casi el mismo dios, así que su mente hizo que pensara que todos querían golpearlo por cosas que, según él, no hizo

Un día después de recibiera sus golpizas diarias, se abrió la puerta de su celda haciendo que se asustara por creer que no tuvieron suficiente

-¡no, aléjense!-dijo asustado escondiéndose es una esquina-por favor… no me hagan… más daño-temblando de miedo abrazando sus piernas sin mirar a persona que entro

En la puerta se veía una joven pelirroja que tenía un hermoso vestido rojo con el pelo recogido digno de una noble. Exacto, era Rias gremory y lo más destacado era su respiración que era cortada intentado recobrar el aliento, ella veía por fin hace meses al hombre de su corazón, quería gritar de alegría y abrazarlo pero al verlo su corazón se estremeció

-… _ise_ -susurro viendo como el castaño estaba llorando en una esquina- _que te hicieron-_ acercándose lentamente para abrazarlo

-porfavornomehagadaño-dijo el alejándose más de una Rias sorprendida al ver que no la reconocía

- _no me reconoce-pensó triste-entonces es verdad lo que dijo onii-sama…ise perdió la memoria_

FLASHBACK

Los meses que pasaron Rias y las chicas enamoradas del castaño empeoraban cada día, no importaba que hagan ellas no mejoraban, el amor que ellas sentían por issei era inmenso que su traición les afecto mucho, día y noche se pasaban en sus habitaciones y con ayuda de grayfia comían, poca porción pero comían. Se lamentaban en sus habitaciones día y noche e ignorando los encargos que les correspondía que solamente kiba con gasper hacian. Lo que alguna vez fue el grupo más poderoso ahora no era ni la sombra

Sirzechs y los padres de ellas al ver que no había solución decidieron que lo mejor sería que se olvidaran de issei y que conocieran a alguien más sin saber que los dañaran más ya que aunque fueran traicionadas el amor que ellas sentían por él no se olvidaba fácilmente

Ahora en la actualidad sirzechs las convenció que vayan a una fiesta para que se olvidaran de todo y que secretamente haya posibilidad que encuentren a alguien que les olvide las penas. Los invitados que era más hombre que mujeres estaban en un salón grande y lujoso pero no le importaba a las chicas que estaban algún lugar apartado cansadas ya que toda la noche diferentes hombre intentaban coquetearlas pero ellas sabían que solamente querían que estén en sus camas con las piernas separadas o para mejorar su estatus ya que ellas eran muy famosas en el inframundo y quedarse con la fortuna de sus familias

- _esos cerdos no se cansan mirándonos como unos simple objeto, más motivo tengo para encontrar a issei que era más románticos y yo sé que nos quería, nos amaba no solo por nuestros cuerpo si no todo de nosotras y no nos veía como simples trofeos-eran los pensamientos de Rias que estaba apoyada en el barandal de una terraza y mirando las estrellas que aun con el tiempo seguía convencida que issei estaba el bajo el mando de alguien_

Rias seguía tan metía en sus pensamientos que no noto que la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar hasta que su reina le movió el hombro avisándole que ya se iban. Rias antes de irse vio cómo su hermano se iba con su padre y un guardia, era raro para ella ya que los guardias no podían entrar a las fiestas a menos que estén bajo ataque así que le dijo akeno que tenía algo que hacer y siguió a su hermano escondiéndose para que no la descubran y bajando su aura para que no la detecten

- _porque onii-sama y oto-sama están junto con un guardia-pensó y atenta a la conversación_

-que me tienes que decir sobre issei-le dijo lord gremory, Rias se sorprendió al mencionar al castaño

-padre, lo que tengo que decir es un secreto que solo mis guardias personales de alto rango lo saben-dijo de forma seria-el día que nos avisaron que encontraron al issei fui con algunos guardias y lo llevamos a prisión

-¿y que descubrieron?-dijo lord gremory atento al igual que Rias

-padre… issei hyoudou dejo ser el sekiryuutei-dijo sorprendiendo a pelirrojo mayor y Rias q que se tapó la boca para que no salga un grito

-¿Cómo es posible? Cuando la boosted gear es extraído del portado muere- dijo lord gremory

- _no… ¿ise está al borde la muerte?-dijo callando sus gritos e intentando parar sus lágrimas-_

-no lo sé, cuando revisaron su estado vimos que no traía la boosted gear o alguna señal de ella…pero eso no es todo-

-¿hay algo más?-dijo aun sorprendido

-cuando revisaron su cerebro para saber que no tuviera algún problema mental vimos que tenía un sello-

-¿un sello? ¿Qué clase de sello?

-este sello hace que borre sus memorias

- _¿Qué?-pensó Rias_

-¿y no lo pudiste romper?

-lamentablemente no, le pedimos a ophis si puede romperlo pero ni ella puede ya que suponíamos que un dios dragón pueda pero no fue suficiente, necesitamos a alguien más poderoso o que tenga la misma energía que el de ddraig ya que el sello tiene la misma energia

-pero no sabemos la ubicación de la boosted gear ¿cierto?-poniendo su mano en su mentón

-así es, no sabemos que el motivo para que ataque a Rias y no lo sabremos hasta que recupere sus memorias y nos cuente la verdad

-ahora donde se encuentra, quiero hablar con el-dijo lord gremory

-mis guardias saben su ubicación ya que desde ophis informo eso no lo veo hace meses, ¿Dónde se encuentra?-le pregunto al guardia

-señor, el prisionero hyoudou issei sigue en la prisión que está cerca de la frontera del inframundo

Rias después de escuchar eso salió cuidadosamente para que no la descubran y se fue del lugar rápidamente hacia la única prisión que había en la frontera

Las horas pasaban y la pelirroja no paraba su recorrido ni siquiera para tomar un poco de aire lo único que lo motivaba para seguir sin parar era ver a issei de nuevo, no podía esperar un segundo para verlo, su corazón le decía que issei hizo todo eso porque la amaba y su instinto le decía que siga su corazón sin dudarlo

- _espérame ise-pensó mientras aumentaba su velocidad viendo desde lejos la prisión_

Cuando llego a la prisión vio que estaba rodeados de guardias demonio, ángeles y ángeles caídos. Con todo el sigilo del mundo pudo infiltrarse hasta que llego donde estaba los documentos de los prisioneros así que busco el del castañohasta que lo encontró y reviso el número de la celda y se fue hacia allí

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

(Pongan en esta canción "Emotional Music - Birth of Love")

-por favor aléjese, no quiero sufrir más _-_ dijo el castaño abrazando sus piernas y sin mirarla- _por… favor-_ Rias vio como le salían lágrimas y sintió como se estremecía su corazón

Rias estaba triste, el hombre que más amo y aun amaba estaba en frente suyo, quería abrazarlo para nunca más dejarlo ir pero el que estaba ahí no era el hombre que se enamoró, el hombre que robo su corazón con su voluntad y su deseo de protegerla por siempre

- _ise-_ dijo suavemente acercándose lentamente- _quizás no me recuerdes_ … _pero no voy a hacerte daño_ -le dio un abrazo cariñoso que hizo que el castaño extrañamente se calmara

- _¿Quién… eres?-_ dijo el castaño mirándola por primera vez

- _soy Rias gremory y desde ahora yo soy tu ama y tu mi lindo siervo-_ susurro en su oído mientras intentaba parar su lagrimas

 _-Rias…gremory-_ dijo y tu tono era algo cansado

 _-hai-_ susurro sonriendo, se separó lentamente y le tomo la mano para levantarlo _-ven, tenemos que irnos mi tierno ise_

 _-h-hai–_ el castaño no sabía porque pero se sentía bien estar al lado de la pelirroja

Rias invoco un círculo y sin soltar su mano se llevó al castaño a la mansión gremory para ser más preciso a su habitación. Al llegar recostó al castaño que se durmió en sus brazos, la pelirroja vio al castaño dormir plácidamente como si estuviera por mucho tiempo esperando dormir en paz

- _nada te pasara-pensó mientras acariciaba su rostro-eliminare a cualquiera que te haga daño y encontrare el motivo para que nos traicionara y todo volverá a hacer como antes… es una promesa-_

Al verlo dormir tan plácidamente y por sentir tanta emoción por un día se acostó a lado del castaño abrazándolo para que nunca más se aleje de ella

(fin de la canción)

* * *

 **eso seria todo**

 **nos vemos se despide Maurox000**


	5. Chapter 5

**perdón por la tardanza pero se me olvido como iba seguir el fic, pero ya tengo una idea de como seguirlo**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leerlo, disfrutenlo**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en el inframundo, cada demonio hacia sus cosas, ya sea hacer contratos o conseguir otro siervo para su sequito sin embargo nuestra historia es en el territorio gremory, para ser exacto en la habitación de la heredera donde dormía una feliz pareja

-ALEJATE-

Bueno…dormían una feliz pareja

-¡ven aquí ise!-

Bueno…no tan feliz pareja… mejor sigamos

-¿QUIEN ERES? ¿DONDE ESTOY?-gritaba un asustado castaño corriendo por toda la habitación

-¡ven ise! ¡No te voy hacer daño!-gritaba la pelirroja que hacia todo lo posible para atraparlo

Rias no sabía cuánto estuvo persiguiendo al castaño y no le importaba, su única prioridad es atraparlo, fue un gran error de parte suya darle un beso cuando recién despertaba el castaño que segundos después empezó a gritar que lo sacaran o alejarlo de ella. La pelirroja no sabía si fue coincidencia o el destino (el autor) que todas las personas de su mansión estaba fuera por una reunión o tenían cosas que hacer y las sirvientas que curiosamente estaban en su día de descanso así que no tendría problema que la descubriera

El castaño estaba asustado, nervioso, alterado al ver como una persona desconocida lo quería atrapar para saber que cosa, el trauma que les dejaron los guardias hizo que tuviera un terrible miedo y desconfianza a todo ser que estuviera relacionado con lo paranormal. Corrió por toda la habitación tirándole cualquier cosa a la pelirroja ya sea…

Floreros

-¡quede toda empapada!

Mesitas

-¡aaaaaaah!

Sabanas

-¡no veo nada!

Una televisión

-¡aaaaaaah!

Un sofá

-¡¿Por qué un sofá?!

Una… ¿botella de kétchup?

-¡quede toda manchada!

Y ciento de comida junto con… ¿un explosivo?

-¡cuidado!

Afuera de la mansión se escuchó una leve explosión para después una columna de humo

Adentro de la habitación al despejarse se vio al castaño maniatado junto con una pelirroja llena de resto de comida en su pelo o ropa que también tenía algunas quemaduras dejándola que mostrara parte de su bello cuerpo

-sí que causas problema-dijo suspirando Rias viendo cómo se retorcía intentando librarse y escapar

-¡déjame en paz! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-

-no te acuerdas de nada lo que paso ayer-preguntaba la pelirroja agachándose quedando a la altura de su rostro

-¿lo que paso ayer?-

Rias suspiro segunda vez al notar que no llegaría a ningún lado

-mi nombre es Rias gremory y tú eres mi nuevo peón issei hyoudou-dijo seria esperando la reacción del castaño

-¿peón?-confuso, ladeo la cabeza haciendo que pareciera tierno en la opinión de rias

-así es, te lo explicare, en el mundo demoniaco…-Rias le conto todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural y le explico de que se trata las piezas demoniacas-…ahora tú me perteneces issei hyoudou y eres todo mío, ¿entendiste?

-tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué gastar sus 8 peones en mí?-

Rias se quedó en silencio, no tenía respuesta para eso… en realidad si lo tenía pero como explicar todo lo que sucedió al traicionarla, no lograría nada con eso ya que no importa que haga no lograra recuperar su memoria así decidió decir algo mas

-ocurrió un accidente que hizo que perdieras la memoria pero tú eres una persona especial para mi

Issei se quedó callado ante la respuesta ¿perdí la memoria? Es la pregunta que pasaba por su cabeza, ahora entendía un poco lo que pasaba, la razón de como despertó en es extraño lugar que era un prisión pero algo más pasaba por su cabeza ¿Qué tendría de especial el para que alguien como Rias se fijara en él? Pero decidió que con el tiempo lo descubriría

-como no tenemos nada más que hacer, nos iremos como está tu condición física ya que estamos solo en este lugar-es lo que decía Rias mientras se levantaba

-¿condición física?-se fijó como las cuerdas se soltaban

-así es, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres-

-¿y cómo lo haremos?-Rias no contesto, en cambio le tomo de la mano y lo guio hacia un campo de entrenamiento que estaba debajo de la mansión

Al llegar vio una enorme sala hecha de piedra, en un lado había diferentes armas de combate cercano o de larga distancia y en el otro lado había una puerta de madera

-aquí vamos a entrenar para vuelvas hacer como antes-dijo la pelirroja mientras se cambiaba con un hechizo a una ropa deportiva e hizo otro para que salga uno parecido pero de color gris para el castaño

El castaño tomo su ropa que estaba en sus pies y empezó a cambiarse en frente de una sonrojada pelirroja que no podía quitar de vista los músculos bien definidos que tenía

Al terminar Rias estaba embobada ante la imagen de un castaño desnudo

-eto… ¿Por qué se le sale un poco de saliva?-dijo sacándola del trance a Rias

Rias al tocar sus labios notos como salía un poco de saliva, así que avergonzada se dio media vuelta mientras se limpiaba, un poca roja volvió a mirar a la cara del castaño que seguía confuso

-no hay tiempo para eso, dime todo lo que recuerdas ise-

-me llamo issei hyoudou… y…-el castaño se puso triste ya que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su infancia

-al parecer tu pérdida de memoria en muy grave pero yo te enseñare todo lo que se- dijo lo último con una sonrisa

Rias le dijo que había una habitación detrás de esa puerta, con cocina y dormitorio, para que pueda vivir cómodamente

Rias se dedicó a enseñar al castaño a escondida de su familia y sequito.

sí paso el tiempo, las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses. Rias le enseño de todo, de política hasta tecinas de combates

Cuando salía para descansar y buscar comida para el castaño, actuaba normal en frente de todos

Ante no lo noto por su depresión pero veía como su equipo estaba hecho un desastre, paso un año desde la "traición" del castaño y las mujeres que estaba enamoradas del, aún no se recuperaba del todo

No eran como antes, haciendo que Rias se preocupara ya que akeno le tomo un cierto odio hacia al castaño al pensar que el jugo con sus sentimiento, asia no era la misma chica alegre, koneko no hablaba con nadie, xenovia se la pasaba día a día entrenando, irina volvió al cielo y se encerró allí, rossweisse se la pasaba entrenando su magia y kiba junto con gasper eran los único que no cambiaron mucho

Así que con ayuda de su hermano y grayfia las ayudaron para que sigan adelante aunque estaba triste por dentro por mentirles al no decirle que el castaño estaba justo debajo de sus pies

La familia gremory estaba sorprendida, no sabía que paso pero desde la fiesta que Rias actuaba como la de antes, así supusieron que quizás encontró a alguien que hizo que olvidara a al castaño. Los padres de Rias estaban felices y tristes al mismo tiempo, felices por ver que su hija volvía a ser como antes y triste ya que le tomaron un enorme cariño al castaño

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la familia gremory, cenando normalmente hasta que entro un guardia que estaba agitado

-¡sirzechs-sama! ¡Escapo!-dijo extrañando a todos

-¿Quién escapo?-pregunto venelana

-hyoudou issei-todo se estremecieron al nombrar al castaño excepto Rias que por dentro estaba nerviosa

-explícame ¿Qué está pasando?

-hace algunos meses el prisionero issei hyoudou escapo de su celda y no sabemos quién lo ayudo

-¡¿y porque no fui informado?!-grito mientras golpeaba su mesa al levantarse asustando un poco a los presentes

-los guardias que estaban a cargo no dijeron nada hasta que nosotros llegamos revisando que todo estuviera bien-

-sirzechs ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto venelana que no entendía nada al igual que el resto

-vengan les voy a explicar mientras me informan todo lo sucedido-

Las demás se pararon y siguieron al maou excepto una

-no vas a venir Rias-pregunta akeno

-no akeno, quiero estar a solas un momento-dijo actuando como si estuviera en shock por la noticia

Akeno creyó su actuación así que dejo sola a la pelirroja, al cerrar la puerta la pelirroja corrió a toda prisa para llegar donde le castaño pero por no fijarse choco con grayfia que la veía extrañada

-¿sucedió algo Rias-sama?-

-no grayfia-onee-sama-dijo antes de seguir su camino

Intrigada a la peli platino por la actitud de la pelirroja pero no le dio importancia así que siguió su camino hacia su esposo que tenía que entregarle los video de seguridad

Rias estaba nerviosa, si se enteraran que estuvo escondiendo al castaño estaría en graves problemas

Al llegar hacia la sala de entrenamiento vio como issei entrenaba con una lanza, era sorprendente tuviera talento para manejar diferentes armas que por culpa de su obsesión a los pechos y su sueño de ser el rey del harem no pudo desarrollar dicho talento. Issei al notar a la pelirroja paro y se inclino

-que desea Rias-sama-dijo con una voz suave

La pelirroja estaba feliz al ver cómo era tan sumiso y amoroso con ella, durante que el tiempo que estuvo allí, le enseño a ser obediente y que le tenga un gran amor hacia ella como antes

-ise, las cosas se están complicando y en algún momento sabrán que estás aquí, así que promete una cosa-al acercarse lo suficiente le dio un beso-que no importa lo que pase, tú tienes que estar mi lado

-es una promesa Rias-sama-Rias contenta le dio otro beso pero más lujurioso

Los dos batallaban en su lucha de lengua, Rias puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño para profundizar el beso mientras que él ponía sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja

-ise…te amo…tanto-decía entre besos mientras sentía con las manos del castaño recorría su espalda hacia su trasero

-yo también Rias-sama-

Estarían mucho rato así, si no fuera por un círculo mágico que apareció en la oreja de la pelirroja

-Rias gremory necesito que vengas ahora mismo-se escuchó la voz seria de sirzechs

Al cortarse, Rias se separó del castaño dejando que lo único que los uniera era un puente de saliva

-llego la hora, recuerda nuestra promesa ise-

-no le fallare rias-sama-

La pelirroja salió de la habitación y fue hacia donde se encontraba todos, al llegar se paró en frente de la puerta y respiro hondo

- _no dejare que nadie me quite a mi ise y le demostrare que él es inocente-_

Al entrar vio a su hermano sentado en su escritorio y detrás de él estaba su sequito junto con sus padres y grayfia que se puso detrás de ella si quería escapar, se puso nerviosa por las miradas que le lanzaban pero no dejo intimidarse

-Rias ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

-me hago la idea-dijo seriamente

-no juegues con nosotros-dijo su padre, lord gremory

-Rias sabemos que sacaste a issei de la prisión por las cámaras de seguridad ¿dame una buena razón para no castigarte?-dijo su madre

-hace un año, el día que ise nos atacó, apareció un hombre con una armadura-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-dijo su reina akeno

-él le dijo que ise tenía que cumplir su parte del trato, yo no le tome importancia por lo que estaba sucediendo pero cuando nos atacó después me fije en su mirada, parecía que lo estuvieran controlando y lo sé por qué al apuntarme soltó un lagrima como si estuviera triste por lo que estaba haciendo

-Rias, eso no tiene nada que ver eso con esto

-¡si tiene algo ver! ¡Yo te lo dije onii-sama, mi ise no quería hacer eso, lo estaban controlando! ¡No iba dejar que el siga sufriendo por ese hombre! así que decidí cuidarlo ya que fui la única que tuve esperanza en el

-¿a qué te refieres?

-en la prisión que estaba lo torturaban, ya que vi las grabaciones-dijo sorprendiendo a los demás-vi como cientos de demonio y caídos lo golpeaban y lo dejaban sin comer, por culpa de esos malnacidos ise tuvo un trauma que hizo le tuviera un profundo miedo y desconfianza a nosotros

-¿dónde está ahora Rias?

-debajo de nosotros-

Todos se sorprendiendo al no notar que el castaño estaba justo en su pies

Rias los guio hacia la sala de entrenamiento, nadie de las chicas del sequito de la pelirroja quería decir nada ya que en cuestión de minuto verían al causante de su tristeza

Al llegar vieron al castaño, no era el mismo que recordaban, era un poco más alto, su pelo creció un poco llegándole a los hombros, vestía solamente con un pantalón gris

El castaño estaba en pose de meditación dándole la espalda que no se fijó en sus invitados

-ise, ya volví-al escuchar la voz de Rias, el castaño se paró y se dio la vuelta mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo

El castaño se acercó a la pelirroja y se inclinó, poniendo su rodilla en suelo

.bienvenida Rias-sama-todos notaron como la voz del castaño a una más madura y suave-¿que desea?

Rias se acercó y se puso atrás de él, y antes de hacer algo el castaño fue amarrado pero no mostro signos de preocupación

-que hace Rias-sama-

-ise, cariño-le acaricio su mejilla-te quiero presentar a mi familia

El castaño empezó retroceder despacio

-¿e-ellos s-son d-d-demonios?-dijo nervioso

-así es-

-no…-el castaño se fijó en el símbolo que tenía en sus ropas-¡NO! ¡ALEJALOS DE MI!-corrió como pudo pero antes de alejarse más, fue tirado al suelo

-ise, tienes que afrontar tus miedos-dijo mientras sostenía una cuerda que estaba amarrada a los pies del castaño

-¡usted no entiende! ¡Ese símbolo, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más!-

Todos se fijaron en sus ropas y vieron solo el símbolo gremory

-ise, ese el símbolo de mi familia-el castaño se detuvo y miro con incredulidad

-¿q-que?

-lamentablemente los demonios que te torturaban…eran de mi familia-

-¡¿porque no me dijo nada?!

-sabía que si te decía algo, tu iba a desconfiar de mi… quería ayudarte-dijo con calma acercándose lentamente-tú me hiciste una promesa hace unos momento, confía en mi ise

-bien Rias-sama

-bien te los voy a presentar, ellos son mis padres, el patriarca y matriarca gremory-los dos adultos se inclinaron respetuosamente

-es un gusto volver a verte issei hyoudou-dijo el lord gremory

-lo mismo digo issei-kun-

-él es mi hermano y el maou lucifer…

-sirzechs gremory-dijo el castaño

-así que aún me recuerdas, es un placer volver a verte a ver

-ellos son sequito, mi reina akeno himejima, mis torres koneko toujo y rossweisse, mis caballeros kiba yuuto y xenovia, y mis alfil asia argento y gasper vladi

-es un placer-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo aunque se sentían extraño presentándose al castaño pero la pelinegra lo dijo en voz baja casi en susurro

Algunos se quisieron acercar pero el castaño se puso detrás de la pelirroja

-no se me acerquen…por favor-dijo sin mirarlos a la cara

-creo que lo mejor sería que lo llevemos para arriba para saber que está sucediendo aquí-dijo sirzechs recibiendo las afirmaciones de los demás

Cada uno empezó a abandonar la sala dejando a atrás a los dos

-cree que sea buena idea Rias-sama-pregunto con miedo atrás de la pelirroja

-claro ise, vamos a recuperar tu memoria y sabremos que paso en realidad-

Los dos siguieron al grupo sin percatarse una especie de bicho hecho de energía

- **tengo que informales al señor** -salió volando perdiéndose entre la oscuridad

* * *

 **que les pareció ¿bueno? ¿malo?**

 **Mande review para saber que tanto le gusto o ideas para el fic que ando corto de ideas**

 **se despide su amigo maurox000, nos vemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Con todo mi corazón y alma, les suplico que me perdonen por dejar abandonado esta historia pero no tenia ni ideas ni inspiración para escribirlo. Las otras historias salieron de la inspiración que tengo cada momento pero este fic no me llegaba pero gracias a un juego [Dark Souls 3] ya se como seguir la historia**

 **Asi que quiero que me perdonen por tardarme tanto y que seguire escribiendo las demas historias**

* * *

El silencio era absoluto en la oficina de las mayor maou del inframundo, sirzechs lucifer que antes era gremory sin embargo la razón de dicho silencio es por la repentina aparición de unos de los mayores "traidores" de la alianza de las tres facciones

Issei hyoudou estaba parado en frente del escritorio de sirzechs que miraba seriamente al castaño, atrás del pelirrojo estaba el sequito de Rias, venelana, lord gremory y grayfia mientras que Rias estaba parada al lado del castaño

Cada uno tenía diferentes pensamientos sobre la situación de issei, los que secretamente creyeron en su rey, los que tenían un cierto odio hacia el castaño y los que no sabían en que pensar sobre el castaño

-muy bien issei hyoudou ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió hace un año?-pregunto el pelirrojo mayor

El castaño no entendió la pregunta así que intento recordar sin éxito alguno, lo único que recordaba que estaba en una habitación de hospital y llego sirzechs para después recordar las torturas

-lo único que recuerdo…fue cuando llego sirzechs gremory-dijo el castaño

-así que no recuerdas nada-dijo sirzechs recibiendo una negatividad-¿ni tu infancia? ¿Padres? ¿Amigos? ¿Algo?

El castaño solamente negó con la cabeza ya que no sabía quién era, se llamaba Issei hyoudou pero ¿Qué más?

-así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado-dijo venelana

-no te pude explicar cuando nos conocimos issei pero tu antes ya tenías una vida con nosotros-dijo sirzechs

-¿con…ustedes?-dijo un poco sorprendido

-así es-respondió Rias-¿te acuerdas del porque te elegí como peón?-

-usted me dijo que perdí mi memoria y que usted era una persona especial para mí-dijo el castaño

-tú antes eras un humano normal hasta que hubo un momento que te mataron por un poder que tenías escondido-explico la pelirroja

-¿poder… escondido?-dijo viendo sus manos

-sí, muchos querían matarte ya que era muy peligroso y lo lograron, sin embargo, yo llegue a tiempo para reencarnarte como demonio

-tú y Rias pasaron por muchas cosas difíciles-siguió sirzechs- al igual que bellos momentos-dijo recordando con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

-¿en…serio?-dijo mientras miraba a Rias que asentía

-entonces… ¿Qué hacemos sirzechs?-dijo venelana-no podemos dejar a issei-kun suelto así nomas, muchos de las facciones lo arrestarían al verlo

-eso lo tengo solucionado-

-¿y sobre su memoria?

-en los muchos casos de pérdida de memoria siempre es recomendable que el afectado pase tiempo con las personas más cercanas para que recuerde algo-respondió el mencionado anteriormente

-así que la mejor forma de que recupere su memoria es que pase tiempo con la nobleza de Rias-siguió el padre de rias

-con eso dicho… ustedes tendrán que pasar tiempo con issei para ver si es que recuerda algo-dijo sirzechs mirando a la nobleza de Rias-¿entendido?

-hai sirzechs-sama-todos respondieron con diferentes tonos

El tiempo paso en la oficina del pelirrojo para decidir la orden para que cada uno este con issei un tiempo y como irina fue que paso más tiempo en su infancia sería primera: irina

Irina

La castaña se llevó a issei a la iglesia restaurada de kuoh para ayudar a las personas y niños que con el tiempo hubo aumentando, haciendo que la iglesia necesite ayude de los voluntarios

-vamos ise-kun-dijo que vestía con una vestimenta de monja un poco ajustado haciendo lucir su escultural cuerpo

-es necesario que vista así-dijo el castaño, el vestía con pantalón, camisa y gabardina negras

-si ise-kun, vamos-ella le tomo la mano para entrar a la iglesia

Al abrirse la puerta se vio como varios niños se lanzaban a irina para abrazarla

-irina-onee-chan-dijeron los niños

-¿Cómo están todos?-dijo con una sonrisa

-muy bien-

-me alegro ¿hicieron algo mientras no estuve?

Irina se la paso escuchando las historias de los niños excepto una que se quedó mirando a la persona atrás de su hermana así que se acerco

Issei estaba impresionado con lo que veía, era una iglesia llena de niños de menores de 10 años y como era bien espaciosa todos jugaban con alegría con algunos juguetes pero sentía una especia de nostalgia pero no sabía él porque. Estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió el jalón de su vestimenta hasta que escucho una inocente voz

-onii-chan-el castaño al mirar abajo vio una niña de no más de 8 años de pelo negro y ojos violeta

-¿qué sucede?-dijo agachándose a su altura con una sonrisa

-usted es lindo-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sorprender al castaño

-muchas gracias tú también eres linda ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo con una sonrisa

-me llamo akira-ambos empezaron a hablar de cosas divertidas

-¡akira!-los dos al voltear vieron a un niño de su misma edad de pelo castaño y ojos negro

-¿kiro?-dijo al identificado kyo

-¿Quién es el akira?-dijo el niño

-él es mi onii-chan-dijo apuntando al castaño

-¿y sabes cómo se llama?-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

-sí, se llama… se llama… ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo al castaño, haciendo que ambos le crezcan gotas en la cabeza

-se llama issei hyoudou-los tres vieron como irina se acercaba con los demás niños

-sí que es lindo-dijeron las niñas

-es muy alto-dijeron los niños impresionado

-no es para tanto-dijo un poco sonrojado rascándose atrás de cabeza

-es tu novio irina-onee-chan-dijo un niño haciendo sonrojar a la castaña

-¡no!-dijo akira-issei-onii-chan es mío-abrazo al castaño un puchero

-akira… el mayor que tu así que no lo molestes-dijo kiro haciendo que se ponga triste la akira

Issei al ver eso, le puso una mano en la cabeza llamando la atención a todos-

-akira…tu amigo tiene razón, soy mucho mayor que tu-la pelinegra se puso más triste-pero…puedo ser tu hermano y amigo y siempre estaré al lado tuyo-finalizo con una sonrisa

La niña llamada akira estaba sorprendida solamente sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo

-sí que te llevas bien con los niños-issei al voltear vio un cura anciano que trasmitía aura de amabilidad y confianza

-padre ¿Cómo le va?-dijo irina

-muy bien, gracias-dijo mientras se acercaba-tu eres issei hyoudou ¿cierto? Me llamo shiro y soy el encargado de este lugar

-es un placer-dijo mientras se levantaba

-padre que vamos hacer hoy día-dijo irina

-casi nada, solamente arreglar el jardín y después cocinar algo para los niños ya que antes vinieron gente que nos ayudaron bastante

-ya veo entonces yo me encargare junto con-

-¡tu novio!-interrumpieron los niños avergonzando a irina

-¡niños!-

Todos los niños estaban escapando de una avergonzada castaña mientras se reían aumentando más su sonrojo, solamente la niña que acompañaba a issei se quedó ya que no quería separarse de su nuevo amigo que no sabía porque pero el transmitía confianza y paz con un toque de tristeza

Después de que cada niño recibiera su leve regaño por avergonzar a la castaña todos fueron al jardín donde vieron una variedad de flores de cada tipo impresionando al castaño ya que había un hermoso prado con algunos árboles y un lago pequeño pero lo suficiente para que algunos niños se bañaran allí

-después de mucho lo que ha pasado, Michael-sama pensó que sería buena idea una iglesia en cada ciudad y pueblo con su propio terreno para los niños huérfanos para que vivan cómodamente-dijo irina al lado de issei viendo a todos divertirse-

-¿entonces…?

-sí, el padre es un ángel enviado por Michael-sama ya que no confía mucho en los sacerdotes humanos-dijo irina ante la pregunta

-ya veo-

-vamos issei-kun-dijo tomándole la mano a arreglar el jardín mientras los niños se divertían

Los dos castaño se la pasaron arreglando el jardín junto con algunos niñas que quisieron ayudar, incluso vino akira ya que quería estar junto con su hermano y quería saber más de él hasta que fue llamada por una niñas para jugar

-ve akira-dijo el castaño sonriéndole

La chica asintió y fue a jugar con las niñas al igual que los otros niños dejando a ambos castaños que se formó un gran silencio algo incómodo y para salirse de dicha situación, irina empezó a hablar

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo mirándolo y deteniendo su labor

-muy bien… jamás creí que la iglesia fuera divertida-dijo mirando a los niños jugando

-después que Michael-sama deshiciera toda maldad que había, la iglesia ahora era más confiable que ante

-lo mencionaste ante pero ¿Quién es Michael?

-Michael-sama es líder del cielo que fue unos de los primero Ángeles creados por dios

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-fue hace mucho, cuando éramos niños mis padres me dijeron que nos mudaríamos que al llegar me inscribieron a la iglesia-dijo sentándose mirando el cielo-allí fue cuando me dijeron que podía portar uno de los fragmentos de la espada excalibur para que después conocer a Michael-sama

-¿nos conocimos antes?-

-por supuesto-dijo mirando al castaño-nosotros éramos los mejores amigos pero en ese tiempo me vestía como chico

-me puedes contar sobre eso-

-claro no hay problema-

Mientras ambos arreglaban el jardín, conversaban sobre todas las aventuras que tenían en su infancia, haciendo que se forme un momento agradable pero repentinamente…

-¡aaaaahhhhh!-grito el castaño tomándose la cabeza

Todos se fijaron en el castaño y vieron cómo se tomaba la cabeza, preocupando a todos

-¡ise-kun!-grito la castaña viendo a su amigo

-¡onii-sama!-grito igualmente akira corriendo hacia el castaño

Todos corrieron al castaño para saber que le pasaba pero después el castaño dejo tomarse la cabeza para caer desmayado

-irina llévalo a la habitación y revísalo mientras busco una medicina

-hai-

La castaña preocupada salió corriendo con el castaño en sus brazos y atrás de ella estaba akira siguiéndola para saber la situación de su hermano mientras que los niños estaban igual de preocupados pero se quedaron ya que pensaron que los adultos se podían hacer cargo

Al llegar a la habitación que tenía una cama posicionada junto a la ventana con un simple escritorio, acostaron al castaño y vieron que solamente estaba dormido sin ninguna señal de alguna enfermedad pero aun así se preguntaban la razón de su desmayo y el dolor de cabeza

-tengo que llamar a alguien-dijo irina-akira-chan cuídalo por mí por favor

-hai irina-onee-sama-dijo la niña

Al salir del cuarto la castaña creo un círculo mágico en su oreja e inmediatamente contestaron

-¿irina? ¿Qué sucedió?-se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja

-vera…-la castaña empezó a contar lo sucedido con issei e inmediatamente reacciono la pelirroja

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra?!-

-ahora mismo está descansando pero no sabemos qué le pasa

-voy para allá-

No pasaron 10 segundos cuando apareció el circulo con el símbolo de la casa gremory donde salía la pelirroja con cara preocupada

-¿Dónde está?-la castaña señalo la habitación e inmediatamente Rias entro y vio como el castaño dormía

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto la niña

La pelirroja sin decir se acercó al castaño y le tomo la mano mirándolo con una gran preocupación

-ise-

-ya tengo las medicina-dijo entrando el sacerdote-Rias-sama me permite

La pelirroja veía como el hombre le ponía una especie de hierba molida en la frente del castaño que tomo de un color morado

-vaya-dijo el sacerdote sorprendido

-¿Qué paso padre?-dijo irina

-eso si es extraño-dijo mirando la hierba morada

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto la pelirroja

-esta hierba sirve para curar los dolores de la cabeza, funciona como un imán, al entrar contacto este atrae todos los dolores y de a poca toma de un color morado

-pero…-interrumpió irina pensando que había algo mas

-esto toma su tiempo, como mínimo un día-eso sorprendió a las tres mujeres ya que no paso ni 30 segundo cuando la planta completa se puso morado

-entonces tendremos que hacer más-dijo la pequeña akira saliendo junto con el padre shiro

-lo acompaño padre ¿no viene Rias?-dijo irina viendo como la pelirroja se sentaba al lado del castaño

-quisiera, pero quiero cuidar a ise-dijo sin despegar su mirada del castaño

Los tres salieron de la habitación, dejando solo a los dos

- _ise-_ pensó Rias acariciando el cabello del castaño

Sin pensarlo se acercó lentamente al rostro del castaño para terminar dándole un cariñoso e inocente beso que sin querer lo despertó lo suficiente para que este moviera su mano a la mejilla de la pelirroja

- _Rias-_ susurro viendo a la mencionada

La pelirroja estaba sintiendo el tacto de su novio en su mejilla, la caricia era tan suave que cerro sus ojos para sentir más el tacto que le daba, sus manos tocaban sus mejillas, labios, pelo y… ¿cuello? Sentía como las manos del castaño se posaba en su cuello así que abriendo lo ojos se sorprendió lo que vio

El castaño estaba expulsando un aura muy densa que era de color morado, podía sentir la maldad que manaba dicha aura. Rias intento pararse, pero de inmediato el castaño reacciono apretando más el cuello de la pelirroja que estaba asustada con el repentino cambio de Issei, pero vio como sus ojos estaban cerrados

- _¿está durmiendo?-_

Situación en que se encontraba Rias era de los más extraño, supo de la boca de Irina que ella estaba contando de la infancia de Issei y que minutos más tarde se desmayó y que actualmente estaba expulsando un aura de lo más raro. Sentía la maldad que expulsaba que, si no fuera por las constante batallas que tuvo, ahora mismo estaría asustada, pero se calmó un poco al ver que el castaño seguía durmiendo así que supuso que algo le estaba sucediendo. Al igual que antes, intento pararse, pero de inmediato el castaño puso más fuerza

- _si me muevo, ise pondrá más fuerza para no dejarme ir-_

A los pocos minutos después la extraña aura que estaba rodeando al castaño empezaba disminuir hasta el punto de desaparecer dejando que todo volviera a la normalidad. La pelirroja sintió como las fuerzas de las manos del castaño dejaban su cuello y cayo como si nada hubiera pasado, Rias estaba preocupada, esa aura no era una normal, podía sentir la maldad que poseía y que el castaño lo tenga y lo libere de tal forma significaba que algo en el cuerpo del castaño estaba sucediendo, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? En el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos a escondida de los demás, jamás paso algo parecido

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y de inmediato la pelirroja reacciono, vio como entraba el padre, irina y la pequeña niña que llevaba el plato lleno de la misma hierba molida que se usó anteriormente

Los cuatros por media hora ponían y sacaban la hierba de la cabeza del castaño, que seguía convirtiéndose en morado en a los pocos segundos de ponerlo

Pero con el tiempo que pasaba la hierba se tardaba más en ponerse morado, hasta el punto de que ya no era necesario untar más. El castaño dormía con calma y al lado de él estaba la pelirroja que nunca se separó de su lado, los otros tres se fueron a descansar ya que estaban sumamente agotados menos la niña que no ayudo mucho pero igual aporto su granito de arena para curar al castaño

al caer la noche, se mostró una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba toda la iglesia donde dormían todos los residentes exceptos una

Rias estaba preocupada hasta el punto de poder dormir ni casi de comer porque aún seguía intrigada con lo que paso hora atrás, pero una cosa estaba segura, esa aura era de lo más extraño y que está afectando a su siervo

Un simple movimiento hizo que lo sacara de sus pensamientos y vio como el castaño daba señales de despertar, pero lo que vio le sorprendió, sus ojos de color dorado paso a un negro intenso que la asusto a gran medida, pero vio como segundos después desaparecía

Dejo de lado lo que vio anteriormente para ayudar al castaño incorporarse

-¿Cómo te encuentras Ise?-pregunto ella al lado él

-... me siento…bien-dijo moviendo las manos-sumamente bien

Al estar con la mirada agachada, la pelirroja no vio como la una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en el rostro del castaño

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? para los que no entendieron mucho, lo voy a aclarar mas adelante siguiendo la historia**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide Maurox000**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA**

 **SEGURO MUCHO ESTABAN CONTENTOS DE QUE ACTUALIZARA FINALMENTE**

 **LAMENTABLEMENTE** **MI CAMINO COMO AUTOR LLEGA HASTA AQUI**

 **LAS RAZONES POR LA QUE YA NO HARE NADA ES POR QUE**

 **-NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN PARA INICIARLOS DE NUEVO**

 **-LAS IDEAS QUE TENIA YA NO LOS RECUERDO**

 **QUIZAS PARA MUCO QUERÍAN LA CONTINUACIÓN PERO CONMIGO NO CUENTE**

 **QUERIO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUIERON Y LE GUSTARON MIS HISTORIAS PERO**

 **COMO DIJE MI CAMINO LLEGA HASTA AQUI**

 **LO BUENO DE ESTO ES QUE SI ALGUIEN QUIERE O TIENE LA MOTIVACIÓN PARA SEGUIR**

 **MIS HISTORIAS, SOLAMENTE TIENEN QUE HABLAR CONMIGO POR INTERNO Y MANDAR UN MENSAJE**

 **DE QUE SERAN DUEÑO DE LA HISTORIA**

 **SI QUIEREN AYUDA PARA AVANZARLO**

 **YO FELIZMENTE LE CONTESTO**

 **ESO SERIA TODO**

 **HASTA SIEMPRE**

 **SE DESPIDE**

 **SU AMIGO**

 **AUTOR**

 **MAUROX000**


End file.
